


You're my best friend

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: After Hohoemi Date, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sunshine if you squint, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: After the Hohoemi Date, Kanjani8 wants to play the song Ryo's made. However, Maru doesn't want to give it up and ends up getting hurt.Ryo comes up with something to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ones_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ones_shadow/gifts).



> Hey, guys!
> 
> This is gift for someone who introduced me to Kanjani8's world. Thank you, My! For being such a great friend, such a great person, such a great human being... and so goes on (?). I know it's shitty because I have almost no knowledge about these guys (haha, I even had to ask you things), but I want you to know that I wrote it with all my heart. I hope you like it!!
> 
> The lyrics are a Japanese translation of "You're my best friend", one of my favorite songs of Queen (since I can't create a song even if my life is in danger). THOSE GUYS. <3 If you want to check it out: http://blog.livedoor.jp/queen0203/archives/1106623.html
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!

"No, no, no!" Maru said with a serious face. "I'm sorry, guys, but this is something really important to me, I can't let you have it."

The other five looked at Ryo, urging him to do something.

"Look, Maru... We know how much you like that song. We really do. And that's why we thought it would be very special if we sang it, all of us. The fans would be over the top with this."

"No way", Maru said, his Kansai showing off. "It was made for me. You made it for me. It's one of the things I treasure most in the world. I can't let it lose its meaning. I am sorry, but my answer is still no."

* * *

_Later_

Maru was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Today's meeting and his bandmates request were replaying non stop inside his head.

He knew he wasn't being reasonable. It wasn't like no one else knew the song - it was a broadcast, all fans and all his fellows had already seen and heard it. It wasn't a big deal.

Except it was. Ryo had such a short time to come up with a song, lyrics and melody. He could've made a love song to goof around or some song about the band or any other song, really. But he made a song about Maru, full of respect and affection. Even now, remembering it would make Maru's eyes water. So, how could he possibly give this marvelous gift up?

He heard his phone ding.

[R U OK?]

He smiled softly. Since the Hohoemi Date, he and Ryo had become even closer. Texting was something they did on a regular basis, and right now Maru was very glad Ryo cared so much about him.

[No worries, I'm gonna be.]

Less than a minute later, another message came up. There was a video attached.

[Just watch it.]

Maru kept staring at his phone’s screen for a moment, unsure of what to do. They had been exchanging funny videos and pictures for some time now, but considering his mood at the moment, it was really weird for Ryo to do that. It wasn’t like him at all.

Shrugging, he decided to get over with it soon and opened the video.

“Hey”, the Maru in the video cheered from the other side. “Look, we all know how hurt you are right now. For that, sorry, really.” With an apologetic smiled, he bowed. “It was never our intention, we assure. We just wanted to share how we feel about you with our fans, as we are sure they feel the same.” Maru watched Ryo pick up his guitar. “Anyway, I just wanted to make it up to you somehow. After thinking so much my head almost burst”, he laughed and Maru couldn’t help but smile too, “I came up with something. That song was about what you mean to all of us. This song is about what you mean to me…” Ryo winked. “It’s for you and you only.”

Maru could feel his heart skip a beat with Ryo’s words. What was he thinking? Maru was hurt, but Ryo didn’t have to go such lenghts to-

> あぁ　君がいるから僕は生きていける  
>  Ooh, you make me live

The first line made Maru’s mind go blank.

> この世が僕にどんな仕打ちをしようと  
>  Whatever this world can give to me
> 
> 僕の目に映るのは君　君だけさ  
>  It's you, you're all I see
> 
> あぁ　君がいるから生きていけるんだ  
>  Ooh, you make me live

Ryo sang it with such a peaceful face, but his eyes were full of intent. Maru could sense it inside the room, although they weren’t even at the same place at that moment.

>   
>  君は僕の生涯で最高の友  
>  You're the best friend that I ever had
> 
> 長いこと二人で生きてきたけど  
>  I've been with you such a long time
> 
> You’re my sunshine  
>  You're my sunshine

Ryo smiled and winked at this part. Maru couldn’t help but laugh loudly. He knew for some time now that some of their fans called their pairing “Sunshine”. He always thought it was adorable and sweet, and now, seeing Ryo singing it with such a beautiful smile, Maru was fully aware that memory would never leave his mind ever again.

> だからわかってほしい  
>  And I want you to know
> 
> 僕のこの想いは本物  
>  That my feelings are true
> 
> 心から愛しているよ  
>  I really love you
> 
> あぁ　君は僕の最高の友  
>  (ooh) oh, you're my best friend

Maru could feel his heart beating fast, the joy he was feeling already making his eyes wet. He couldn’t even believe he was gonna cry again because of Ryo’s song!!

> あぁ　君がいるから生きていけるんだ  
>  Ooh, you make me live
> 
> あぁ　まわり道もしてきたけど  
>  Ooh, I've been wandering round
> 
> いつでも僕は君の元に戻っていくよ  
>  But I still come back to you (still come back to you)
> 
> 雨の日も　晴れの日も  
>  In rain or shine
> 
> 君はいつも僕のそばにいてくれた  
>  You've stood by me
> 
> 君のいる家で僕は幸せを味わえる  
>  I'm happy at home (happy at home)
> 
>  君は僕の最高の友  
>  You're my best friend

  
Tears were running freely down his face now. Maru’s chest was tight and he couldn’t feel anything but happiness and gratitude. Ryo was a such a great person, such a great friend, Maru almost felt like he didn’t deserve any of that.

> 君は僕の最高の友...  
>  You're my best friend...

  
Ryo finished playing, a bright smile on his lips. “Well, this surely is embarassing and I don’t know how I’m gonna face you after this, but… I really hope you enjoyed it, Maru. These are my true feelings. Never forget about the marvelous person you are.” He bowed again. “Thank you for being with us. And let’s never be apart.”

The video stopped playing and Maru had to take a time before he could even reply. There were no words enough to thank, but at least he could try, right?

[Thank you, Ryo. It meant a lot to me. It was… perfect.]

* * *

Now, when Kanjani8 plays the song Ryo made for Maru on the Hohoemi Date, Maru can feel at peace, can feel happy. He can have the love of all his fans and all his bandmates, but he can also have a treasure no one will ever have or know about, something that belongs only to him and Ryo.


End file.
